Uncertain Paths
by Lian1
Summary: When Connor is injured he is forced to rely on Angel for help. He and the Gang have a difficult time adjusting!
1. Chapter One

Title: Uncertain Paths Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue! Summary: When Cordelia has a vision of Connor being killed by a trio of dangerous demons the gang rushes to save him, but get there to late to keep him from being injured. Rating: PG-15 (just to be safe!) AN: This is canon until the last minute of Spin the Bottle, when Cordelia gets her memory back she doesn't get a vision of big, scary BB. She stays at the hotel with Angel, they are tentatively dating. Connor is 15, not 18.  
  
Connor winced as another hammer blow landed on his already sore ribcage. He'd been on his way home when he'd come across three huge, grey demons attacking a young teenage couple in an alley outside of a club. He'd quickly jumped into the fray, allowing the teens to escape, and was now faced with three very angry seven foot demons. Each sported 2-inch razor- like claws, coated with a sticky blue substance, sharp spines, also coated with the blue liquid, lined their arms, and several small horns surrounded eerie yellow and black eyes. Connor ducked as a long arm attempted to slash at him; delivering a roundhouse kick to another he jumped straight up, and clung to a fire escape. He then swung forward, catching a demon in the face. The demon howled its anger and leapt at Connor, catching the teen's foot and dragging him down. Connor hit the pavement hard on his back, head bouncing off of the concrete. He shook off his dizziness and tried to scramble to his feet, but a kick to the small of his back spun him around and he landed on his stomach. As Connor tried to rise again a demon stepped foreword and with a powerful swipe to his ribs sent Connor flying to a wall. Blood seeped from where the sharp claws had slashed the skin on his chest. Connor slowly raised his head to see all three demons grinning at him and they started to advance on the injured teen.  
  
The leader slowly growled out, "you let our dinner escape, you get to replace it," the words sounded laboured and gravely as if the demon wasn't used to speaking English. Connor gulped and attempted to scoot back, but was stopped by a wall. The demons noticed his effort and laughed mockingly as they continued their advance. The leader was upon Connor and had just raised it arm for another devastating blow when a crossbow bolt tore through it. It howled in anguish and whirled on the newcomers who dared to ruin his fun with the insolent human brat. All three started to laugh, a menacing and unpleasant sound, at the sight of three humans, two scrawny women and a man. They immediately started to close in on the three, barely pausing when another of Fred's bolts tore through more flesh. "You'll pay for that," one promised, veering off towards Fred.  
  
"Don't count on it." A large axe was suddenly protruding from the leader's skull. Angel gave a half smile as he started whaling on the other two, catching them by surprise as they hadn't noticed him jumping down from the roof while Fred, Cordelia, and Gunn distracted them. Working together Fred, Cordelia and Gunn took down the smaller of the two, Fred and Cordelia stabbing it with swords and Gunn using another battleaxe. Angel made short work of his prey, and soon a thunk could be heard as its head bounced down onto the pavement. All four turned to Connor as he struggled to rise with the help of a wall.  
  
"Connor, are you alright?" Angle asked anxiously as he helped his son to his feet.  
  
"Fine," Connor replied as he jerked his arm away from Angel and tried to leave the alley. He paused for a moment and grudgingly added, "thanks." He tried to take another step but his legs buckled beneath him, Angel stepped forward quickly and caught him before he fell again. Connor cried out softly as Angel's arm wrapped around his sore ribs and three angry red slashes. Angel noticed the cuts and quickly adjusted his hold, reaching down to examine the bloody scratches.  
  
"Damn," he muttered as he realized the cuts were from the venomous claws of one of the Lawk'tha demons they'd just defeated. Connor tried to squirm away as probing fingers tried to examine the extent of his injuries. "Connor settle down, I need to see how bad it is!" Angel growled his frustration as his errant son continued to struggle.  
  
"Put me down, I can take care of myself!" Connor began to thrash around in earnest, but only found himself being easily scooped into the vampire's strong arms. His progressively weaker blows bounced off of his father's chest as Connor felt himself become even more light-headed and black spots danced in his vision. Connor felt bile begin to rise and his throat muscles began to spasm. He was aware of placed on his feet and bent over an arm as he unloaded the contents of his stomach onto the street, a soothing hand rubbing his back, an, "oh shit, my shoes!" a sharp, stabbing pain in his head and his vision finally blacking over.  
  
Fred and Gunn rushed ahead to open the car doors as Angel carried Connor while Cordelia fussed at how pale he was.  
  
"Cordy, you slide into the back seat and I'll lie Connor's head on your lap, Gunn, can you and Fred take your truck and pick up some Hyssop and Nasturtium, we need it for the antidote. Fred and Gunn quickly made their way to the truck while Angel carefully placed Connor in the back seat. He began to whimper and lightly thrash, his face screwing up with pain.  
  
Cordelia looked at Angel nervously, "is he alright?"  
  
Angel nodded, "the venom in the claws isn't usually fatal, it's not meant to kill, just paralyse so the victim is easier pray. It causes severe muscle spasms; as soon as we get him the antidote he'll be fine. It will take at least a month for it to finish running through his system, until the venom has run its course he'll be pretty weak."  
  
"How bad will he be, and why so long?" Cordelia asked, still concerned, but relieved as the spasm subsided and Connor stopped moving.  
  
"It messes with a person's equilibrium, like an ear infection, in addition to the spasms. Connor will be off-balance, and if he tries to walk around too soon he'll end up on the floor with a pounding headache, might throw-up again. For the first week or so he'll have to take a dose of the antidote every day to keep the dizziness, nausea, fever, and spasms under control. The so-called antidote just keeps it under control; there isn't a real cure. After that it's just a matter of letting the rest of the venom leave his system. He'll be a lot weaker until then. "  
  
"How weak?"  
  
"Like a kitten until at least the third week, if not the full month."  
  
"You sound like you're pretty familiar with this stuff?" Cordelia made the statement into a question.  
  
Angel snorted, "Spike decided it would be a good idea to take on five of them in a bar brawl, guess who had to rescue him, make up the cure, and play nursemaid to the whining, stubborn, irritating fledge!" Angel's voice sounded so indignant Cordelia couldn't hold back her small giggles. "It's not funny, the stuff stank to high heaven and I ended up stuck in the house the entire time, he nearly drove me crazy! It was "Sire, I'm hungry, I'm bored, can't I just get up long enough to make a mess, throw-up blood on your favourite shirt, and pass out before you can yell at me properly!" Angel mimicked his most irritating childe in a whiny voice. Cordelia stopped repressing and began full-fledged laughter. "If it weren't for Dru's big brown eyes and her "can't I keep him daddy?" he would have been dust the second I saw him." Angel swore.  
  
Cordelia's laughter subsided into amused snorts. She grinned wildly as a thought occurred to her, "Angel, just out of curiosity, was it Dru's brown eyes, or Spike's big blue one's?" She collapsed back into laughter, as she received no answer, just a sulky silence from the front seat.  
  
Angel glared at Cordelia through the rear-view mirror, even though, or maybe because, she couldn't see him, and sighed with relief as they pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. Carrying Connor through the door and up the stairs he asked Cordelia to meet him up in Connor's room with some henbane leaves, a small bowl, and a grinder.  
  
"Isn't that stuff poison, not to mention it reeks!?" Cordelia asked, as she made her way into the office, where they kept magical supplies.  
  
"I told you the antidote stank, the other plants and a quick incantation neutralize the poison in the Henbane and form the antidote." Angle continued up the stairs intent on getting Connor, who was once again thrashing about with another spasm, into bed. Cordelia came up with the requested items quickly and Angel started to grind them down. Fred and Gunn arrived shortly after, bringing the final ingredients to the strong- smelling mixture.  
  
"How is he?" Fred asked, forgetting how angry she was at the teen as he was rocked with another spasm. His face contorted in pain although he had yet to regain consciousness.  
  
"He'll be fine once we get this into him." As soon as the latest spasms subsided Angel carefully tilted his son's head up, expertly pinching the jaw so it opened as he carefully poured the medicine, mixed with water, down his throat. The effect was almost immediate, the pain lines that had been present on the teens face relaxed and he fell into a deep sleep. Angel smiled with relief as Connor's tensed muscles relaxed.  
  
"He'll be okay now, right?" Fred asked, staring concernedly at Connor, who was still very pale.  
  
"It will take awhile, probably a month but he'll recover fully. I need to see how badly hurt he is, Fred will you please grab me some antiseptic and bandages." Angel requested, his eyes never leaving Connor's face.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Gunn followed her out.  
  
"Cordy will you get a tub of warm water and some cloths, please?" Cordelia nodded her consent and left to find the requested items. Angel carefully pealed his son's shirt off, hissing in anger as the red, angry cuts came into view, standing out sharply against the pale skin. He muttered curses as the battered rib cage was fully revealed. Carefully feeling the injuries and murmuring reassurances when the teen groaned and shifted as Angel probed a particularly painful spot. Satisfied that there were no internal injuries or broken bones Angel gently removed Connor's jeans. He frowned as he saw the thick material hadn't completely protected his son, a few bruises were forming on his shins and several scrapes adorned his knees. Angel moved back up Connor's side, intending flip the teen over to assess any injuries on his back. He studied the peaceful look on his son's face, without the usual suspicion and anger clouding it. He brushed a small wisp of hair that hung over Connor's forehead.  
  
"Angel we've got the stuff, some medicated ointment to help with bruises too." Cordelia's soft, concerned voice filled the room. She crossed over to where Angel was standing and put her hand onto his arm. "He's going to be fine."  
  
Angel smiled softly at the reassurance, "help me turn him over." Cordelia nodded and gasped as Connor's rather battered back came into view. It was covered in bruises and scratches from when he'd fallen and been slammed into a wall. She lightly ran her fingertips over an especially bad, boot shaped one on the small of Connor's back. Tears threatened to spill as he groaned and jerked at even that light contact.  
  
"Oh." Fred's shocked tones filled the room this time, as she and Gunn arrived with supplies. Gunn wrapped an arm around Fred's waist in comfort and handed the first aid supplies to Angel.  
  
"I'd like to give him a bath first, will someone run one while I clean the worst of his cuts?" Fred nodded at Angel's request and hurried into the bathroom. Angel turned back to Connor and began to gently clean the wounds. As he finished the front side with Cordelia and Gunn's help, wincing each time Connor winced, Fred came to tell him that the bath was done. "Thanks Fred."  
  
All three left as Angel carried his son into the bathroom. Swiftly stripping him of his boxers Angel carefully and quickly bathed his son, as he had not so long ago. Smiling at the fond memories Angel finished washing Connor's hair and lifted him out of the bathtub. He rubbed Connor dry with the towel someone had thoughtfully laid out onto the bed along with a pair of his p.j.'s. After bandaging the worst of the cuts and scrapes, and rubbing medicated cream on the bruises Angel dressed Connor in the pyjamas, in which he absolutely swam. Carefully tucking his son in, Angel bent over and dropped a feather light kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.  
  
He found all three of his friends waiting for him downstairs. "So, is the brat going to be alright?" Gunn asked with feigned indifference.  
  
"He'll be fine, but it's going to be rough for a little while."  
  
"Like when he finds out he's staying here." Cordelia put in.  
  
Angel grunted and reluctantly smiled. "Even rougher when he finds out he's not leaving after he gets better."  
  
"Angel, are you sure, I mean I know we have to help him while he's sick, but what if when he gets better he decides to try something."  
  
"Maybe he'll finally get that spanking he deserves." Gunn suggested, only half serious.  
  
"Maybe. He's a child Fred, my child. What if next time he's not so lucky?" Angel looked at Cordelia to see what she thought.  
  
Cordelia smiled and said, "I figured out he wasn't leaving awhile ago, what took the rest of you so long?"  
  
Angel looked up the stairs, "I hope he takes it that well."  
  
"Pfft, yeah right."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Uncertain Paths by Donna Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rating PG-15 AN: thoughts are written in italics  
  
The first thing Connor was aware of when he woke was a blinding pain in his head, followed closely by a severe soreness in his back and ribs and a hot, stinging sensation from the claw scratches. A low moan escaped his dry throat as he opened his eyes, and quickly re-shut them, then he tried to push himself up but was gently held down.  
  
"Careful Connor, you don't want to try that just yet." A soothing voice told him. Connor recognized it, but couldn't focus on anything beyond the clamouring in his head. "Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better."  
  
Water, Connor thought desperately, but was disappointed when a bitter, thick, lumpy liquid was poured instead. He did his best to turn his head away and spit out the noxious stuff but was once again prevented by the owner of the voice. Connor reluctantly swallowed but refused to open his mouth again when another glass was pressed to his lips.  
  
"Connor open up, c'mon, I promise its just water," this time the voice sounded vaguely amused. Connor reluctantly opened his mouth and was rewarded with the cool liquid pouring into his dry mouth and soothing his throat. All to soon the glass was taken away. He whimpered in protest and tried to rise up to reach it again. "I'll give you more in a little while Connor, too much will make you sick. Just lay back, your head should feel better in a few minutes." As promised within a few minutes the marching band in Connor's head had dwindled to one lone drummer and his eyes had opened. The first things he saw were the warm, concerned eyes of his father.  
  
Connor tried to ask what happened but the only sound that came out was a weak croak. Angel immediately held the glass to his lips again, but restrained Connor from taking large gulps. "Easy, you'll make yourself sick, how are you feeling?" he asked, once again removing the glass.  
  
"Fine, what happened?" Connor's short reply caused Angel's forehead to crease a little as he answered.  
  
"Do you remember the fight in the alley with the three big, grey demons all sporting long, dripping claws?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You got gouged, the blue stuff is a venom they secrete, and it's nasty stuff." Angel's face tightened suddenly, "What the hell were you thinking! Taking on three of them alone in an enclosed space like that! Do you have any idea how lucky you are, you could've been killed!" Connor glared in response to the rebuke and turned away from Angel. Angel rose from the chair he had been standing in and began to pace the room rapidly to rid himself of his frustration. Nice going, he thought to himself, yell at the kid as soon as he wakes up. Angel turned back towards the bed, studying the form of his son, as he lay curled on his side. He's too thin, was Angel's first thought. The boy looked unbelievably small, curled up as he was. Angel sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down and looking at him. Connor tried to roll over again, but Angel placed a hand on his arm to block the movement. Instead Connor looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Connor looked slightly smug, "I'll wait to finish when you feel better." Connor scowled at this.  
  
"It's none of your business anyways, Angelus! I don't need your help!" The teen yelled, his temper flaring.  
  
"For someone who says he can take such good care of himself you seem to be doing a lousy job of it!" Angel shot back.  
  
"I've been doing fine, this is the first time I've gotten hurt, I can take care of myself," Connor told him indignantly.  
  
Angel snorted, "and you're doing such a good job. You're way too thin, and what you do eat you steal. You live in an un-heated dump. Then you decide to go out into a world you barely understand and slay demons, alone, and to top it all off you think you're bloody invincible so you take on demons which no sane person would take on alone."  
  
"Whatever, Maybe you forgot, Daddy, but I'm not normal, and I could've taken those pathetic slimy things out alone!" Connor spat the words out and glared at Angel. Angel began to pace again before whirling back to face Connor.  
  
"Cordelia had a vision of the fight, that's how we found you, you died in it Connor. One of those so-called pathetic slimy things would've played with you for about another five minutes before ripping off your damn head!" Angel finished with a bellow, staring hard at his stubborn offspring.  
  
Connor looked momentarily shocked before wiping his face of any expression and turning away again. Angel glared at his back for a minute before sighing and turning away himself, not knowing what to say. He was startled when Connor spoke again.  
  
"I want to go." Angel turned around, surprised.  
  
"Connor you can't even get up, let alone leave, you're staying here."  
  
"No," Connor's voice held just a touch of panic.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Angel told him flatly.  
  
Connor erupted, "you can't force me, you have no right."  
  
Angel cut him off sharply, "I'm your father, I have every right and whether you like it or not I'm not letting you leave, you can't even take more than a few steps without falling flat on your face!"  
  
"I can to!" Connor yelled and started to stumble out of bed. He became slightly panicky as he realised how difficult it was to even sit up. Angel stepped forward quickly to stop him but pulled back when Connor started yelling, "Don't touch me! I can get up on my own, and I can take care of my self to!"  
  
Angel looked ready to protest but instead raised an eyebrow and said evenly, "Fine, if you think you can do it your self I'll make you a deal, you make it to the front door without help and without collapsing and I'll drive you to your place, you collapse and you stay here as long as I tell you too."  
  
"Done," Connor looked very satisfied, his expression soon changed as he took his first step. His head was throbbing and felt about 5 times its normal size. He felt every bruise along his ribcage and the skin tugging at the healing claw marks and various scratches on his body. He managed to stumble to the doorway by using a wall, looking back, Connor threw a triumphant glare at Angel's impassive face. He started to slowly make his way down the long hall. He managed to take three more painful steps before an especially sharp stab of pain in his head sent him sprawling to his knees, or would have if Angel hadn't caught him. The teen moaned in pain, and before Angel could start carrying him back to his room he emptied the meagre contents of his stomach onto the carpet. The pain in Connor's head doubled and he felt a wave of humiliation creep over him when Angel picked him up and carried him like a small child.  
  
Connor refused to look at Angel as he was placed on the bed, preferring to stare at his shoes. He was surprised when Angel made no move to gloat, or yell at him again. Angel went into the bathroom and quickly retrieved a glass of water, which Connor took and gulped down, still refusing to look at Angel.  
  
"Are you going to yell again," Connor asked, sounding tired.  
  
"No Connor, I'm not going to yell, I'll be right back. Angel went to his room swiftly, and collected a pair of pyjamas that had shrunk in the wash. When he arrived back at the room he found Connor lying limply right where he had left him. The momentary rush of adrenaline Connor felt had faded, leaving him drained of energy. After fetching damp, warm cloth from the bathroom he went over to Connor, who was staring blankly at a wall. Angel paused for a moment before walking over and sitting on the side of the bed. He gently turned Connor onto his back so he was facing him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Angel nodded, "you want to sit up, your pyjamas are soaked with sweat, you need to change. Connor nodded and sat up with no comment. Angel handed him the cloth and at his questioning gaze told him it was for his face. After Connor had washed Angel reached for his top, intending to pull it of.  
  
Connor's hands flew to his arms, "I can do it," he said with a flaming face.  
  
Angel was about to object when he realized Connor was embarrassed and decided to try for a slightly more diplomatic response, "I know, but I want to help, please."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Angel swiftly helped Connor into the new clothes, the teen still blushing at needing so much assistance, and couldn't stop the smile when he saw how large the pyjamas really were on his son.  
  
"What!" Connor snapped irritably when he noticed Angel's smile.  
  
Quickly wiping the expression from his face and helping Connor back into bed Angel replied with a casual, "Nothing."  
  
Connor tried to glare suspiciously but was interrupted by a large yawn. He scowled at the soft smile, which had once again appeared on Angel's face.  
  
"What!"  
  
Angel sighed, "nothing, you need to get some sleep," Angel reached down and tightened the covers around Connor a little more, he then reached up and tried to brush away a small lock of hair from his forehead. Angel was surprised at how much it actually hurt when Connor jerked away, after everything that happened how could such a small rejection hurt so much, he wondered. With a tight smile and a warning not to try to get up on his own, he left the room. Connor lay in bed for a few more moments, wondering why the small look of pain on Angel's face hadn't left any satisfaction, before he fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this is so short, but now it's the weekend so I should get a lot done! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Uncertain Paths by Donna  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, RL isn't playing nice at the moment. Thanks for your understanding and the reviews; they're very much appreciated!  
  
Angel softly closed the door behind him as he left Connor's bedroom, he sighed tiredly as he made his way to his own room. Cordelia watched him walk concernedly, worried at the depressed slump of his shoulders and the hurt look on his face. When she walked into his room he didn't even look up, just sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the spot Connor's crib used to be.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Cordelia asked softly, "I heard yelling, did you tell him that he's staying here permanently?"  
  
Angel snorted, "no, we didn't even get to that part yet."  
  
"Than what was all the yelling about?"  
  
"I, I kind of started yelling at him, God Cordy, he came so close to being killed, what the hell was he thinking, taking those things on all alone!" Angel's voice was a mix of anger and anguished concern.  
  
"Fred found out that a couple was attacked in that alley, around the same time I got my vision."  
  
Angel nodded, "at lease he wasn't just picking a fight, but he still can't try to hunt demons on his own, he'll be killed!" Angel's voice rose, fear and worry colouring it.  
  
"Which is why he's not leaving," Cordelia pointed out dryly. Angel looked sheepishly at Cordelia, who smiled, "how are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I don't know, but however I do it the fireworks aren't going to be pretty, I'm tempted to wait until he's feeling a bit better, on the other hand if I tell him now he won't be able to walk more than a few feet without puking so I won't have to worry about him trying to leave again. Actually I'd better go clean it up, he tried to get up once and made a mess in the hallway."  
  
"Gunn cleaned it up," she smiled at Angel's surprised look, "we drew straws and he lost," Angel grinned slightly, "we thought you had enough to deal with without cleaning up puke, besides it was stinking up the whole place." Angel started to laugh slightly. Cordelia mock-glared at him, "hey buster, that's not funny, what if a client came in, do you really think he'd hire detectives who worked in a place that smelled like vomit!" Angel laughed harder. "Gunn is out with Fred buying new shoes, can you believe the man only owns one pair!" Angel continued to laugh at the look of only half faked horror on Cordelia's face as she said that.  
  
Smiling as he stopped laughing he looked at Cordelia fondly, "Thanks, I needed that, so how and when do you think I should tell him?"  
  
"Soon and flat out, if you wait or beat around the bush when you tell him he might think you're not too serious."  
  
Angel nodded, "thanks Cordy, do you mind staying here and watching him, he should sleep for hours, I need to go to the store and pick up some bland food for him, and some blood for me."  
  
"Sure." Angel smiled his thanks and left.  
  
Connor was slightly disoriented as he woke; he looked around, slightly confused, until he remembered the attack and the details from the day before. Heavy curtains covered his window but the slight glow they let in told him it was morning. Connor winced as he shifted on the bed, his sore muscles protesting any movement, they'd been sore the day before but he'd ignored them, assuming that the soreness would go away along with the strange weakness he had felt. Connor had never been injured for more than a day before, and had only been sick once. He began to panic as he realized he wasn't any better, his ribcage was still sore, and the cuts on it still burned. Connor rolled over onto the side of the bed opposite the wall and tried to get out of bed again, hoping it would be easier than yesterday. It wasn't, he struggled to sit up and then began to concentrate on standing up, his sore body protesting even more. Connor winced as sharp pains began to stab inside his head and his stomach started to churn dangerously.  
  
"Connor, what do you think you're doing?" Connor started violently when he heard a voice so close and two hands come down onto his shoulders, preventing him form rising. Panicking, Connor turned at the waist and tried to lash out at the person behind him, two hands caught his fists easily as the motion sent white bolts of pain flashing behind his eyelids and his stomach twisted. Connor closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep from unloading the contents of his stomach once again, it had been unpleasant and gross the first time, when he opened his eyes he was lying back onto his pillows and was once again staring into the concerned eyes of his father.  
  
Angel opened his mouth to berate Connor for trying to get out of bed again when Connor tensed and began yelling and trying to punch him. "What did you do to me?" Angel was slightly stunned, but easily caught both of his son's fists and held fast.  
  
"Connor, what do you mean?"  
  
Connor struggled to remove his fists from Angel's as he yelled, "you did something to me, you bastard, you had to have, I never get sick and I'm always healed by the next day! Always! What did you do to me?" Fear and desperation coloured Connor's voice and it dropped into a whisper as he finished his last question.  
  
Angel released his grip on Connor's fists and reached with one had to gently squeeze Connor's shoulder and the other to gently lift his chin up so he was looking at him. "I didn't do anything to you Connor, the demon that attacked you secretes a very powerful poison in it's claws, when you were scratched you got infected. The stuff is really nasty, it affects vampires, humans, and many other demons, it's not surprising that you're not immune. Your systems busy fighting off the poison, that's why you're not healing as quickly as normal. It usually takes about a week for the poison to be neutralized, until it is you won't be able to get up on your own, it effects your sense of balance, causes the nausea, tiredness, and headaches, and if you don't keep taking the antidote for it, causes severe muscle spasms.  
  
"So I can leave in a week." Connor broke in, looking relieved.  
  
"No, after it's neutralized it still takes another three weeks for the stuff to get out of your system, until it does you'll be pretty weak."  
  
"If I can walk I can leave, I can take care of myself," Connor insisted, glaring at Angel mutinously.  
  
Angel looked Connor directly in the eye and told him firmly, "you're not leaving, not in one week and not in four, this is your home Connor, and I'm not going to let you live in an un-heated dump and fight demons alone. You need help, and whether you like it or not, a family.  
  
Connor stared at Angel disbelievingly, "you actually think that I'll stay! Not a chance, if I decide to leave you really think you can stop me," Connor asked with a sneer.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow and continued in an even tone, "you will abide by the rules, and if you break them you will be punished."  
  
Connor glared and started to interrupt, "there is no way I'm going to live in your house and follow your dumb rules!"  
  
Angel glared, "you don't have a choice."  
  
"That's not fair!" Connor yelled, his face turning red.  
  
"Neither is life, deal with it." Connor tried to out stare his father but eventually dropped his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Angel sighed and got up, he then walked to the door and turned to face Connor when he got there, "I'll bring you something to eat, and some more of the antidote." There was a small click as the door closed and then Connor was left alone.  
  
Connor spent the rest of the day ignoring everyone when he could and giving one-worded monosyllabic replies when forced to. He ignored Fred when she tried to make small talk, and turned his back on Cordelia when she tried to talk to him about his father, ignoring her hurt expression. Lorne got the biggest reaction; he'd no sooner entered the room than he heard, "get out, demon." Gunn, after seeing the reactions the other three got decided to wait until, "the brat gets a major attitude adjustment."  
  
Around eight Angel came back up to Connor's room, when he walked in Connor was laying on the bed facing the wall and seemed to have no intentions of moving. Angel paused for a moment before going into Connor's bathroom. Connor resisted the urge to ask what he was doing when he heard the tub being filled. When Angel walked back into the room Connor was still facing away, refusing to acknowledge him. Angel swiftly walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Connor's shoulder, Connor shrugged away and rolled onto his stomach. An irritated expression flitted across Angel's face as he flipped Connor over and scooped him up, taking him into the washroom.  
  
"Heh!" Angel ignored Connor's indignant shout, two could play the no- talking game and Angel was a master.  
  
"What are you doing!" Connor glared up at Angel.  
  
He stopped in front of the toilet, "do you need to use it." Connor blushed and nodded.  
  
"I can do it myself." Angel sighed, sure that he would become very familiar with those words as the month progressed.  
  
"All right, put your hands here," Angel guided Connor's hand to either side of the top of the toilet. I'll wait outside, call as soon as your done, don't try to walk out on your own." Connor stared after Angel, slightly surprised. He quickly finished his business before Angel decided to check on him. Connor was about to start walking across the room to the sink when Angel walked back in. He gave Connor an irritated glance. "You're not going to make this month easy are you?"  
  
Connor snorted, "if you don't like it, let me leave."  
  
Angel smiled slightly, "you wish." He crossed over to Connor and grasped his elbow, pulling him to the half-full bathtub. "Lift up your arms."  
  
Connor's face was flooded with heat, "I don't need you to bathe me." His voice had a note of panic in it.  
  
Angel nodded and said in a mild tone, "I know, I'm just going to help you get in and out, I don't want you to slip, you can wash yourself. He quickly helped Connor finish stripping, smiling when his face became even redder. "You do realize I've seen it all before."  
  
Connor glared at the amusement in his tone and blushed even harder. He hated needing so much help. After helping Connor into the tub and pointing out the soap and shampoo he left. Connor sighed in contentment as he slid down into the hot water. It felt wonderful against his sore muscles, although his scratches and scrapes burned a little. He quickly washed up, and then leaned back, deciding to soak. The hot water felt like a blanket and he relaxed for the first time since that morning, and Angel's announcement. It only took a few minutes before he fell asleep in the soothing water. Twenty minutes later Angel walked back into the bathroom, he smiled softly as he saw Connor, it seemed as if the only time he got to see the boy's face free of anger and distrust was when he was asleep. He quickly dried the boy and dressed him in the pyjamas Fred had picked up. After tucking him in Angel went downstairs to work on their latest case. TBC 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Uncertain Paths  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue.  
  
Authors notes: First I'd like to apologize for how long this has taken to get up, however you will be happy to know I'm planning to work on the next, longer chapter tomorrow. I finally have some free time. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, you've been a huge source of encouragement. Also I'd like to put out a warning: this fic will contain instances of corporal punishment, flames against it will be ignored.  
  
Connor glared stubbornly out the window as Cordelia placed a tray with chicken soup and a glass of water by his bed. He'd refused to speak to any of the gang, including Angel for the past three days. He barely grunted in reply too a few questions, but for the most part ignored everyone. Connor could feel Cordelia's eyes drilling holes into the back of his head, and was surprised when she left without a word. She'd been almost as persistent as Angel trying to get a response from him. Everyone had tried to talk to him, even Gunn had come up once yesterday, after spending an hour getting only silence and a few grunts in response to his comments and questions Gunn had stormed out. Fred had been annoyingly persistent, sitting by his bed for over two hours yesterday rambling on and on about a variety of subjects including socks and the merits of tacos vs. pizza inter sped with endless questions on whether he needed something, like he couldn't do anything by himself. Cordelia was flitting in and out of his room constantly, asking if he wanted something to drink, was he too hot or too cold, and worst of all if he needed to go to the bathroom. Angel disappeared for the most part during the day, checking on him once or twice, but at night he was constantly checking up on him, and seemed to have a sixth sense as to when Connor was going to try to get up on his own.  
  
Angel, Cordelia, and Lorne lounged comfortably around the lobby, Fred and Gunn had gone out after sunset to investigate a demonic bug infestation. Cordelia was at the front desk working on a file, Angel was reading over her shoulder helping or hindering as Cordelia called it, and Lorne was leaning up against the counter leafing through a magazine. "He's still refusing to speak to anyone." Cordelia said, her tone even.  
  
Angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know."  
  
"He can't keep doing this."  
  
"I know Cordelia."  
  
"He's."  
  
"I know, Cordelia," Angel interrupted, "I am perfectly aware that my son is behaving like a spoiled brat, and I really have no idea how to deal with it, particularly as at the moment he's in no shape to be dealt with!"  
  
Cordelia sighed and nodded, "I know, but how long are you going to let this go on, if you, if we don't stop this now he's going to think he can get away with treating people like this."  
  
"When his fever breaks, and he's not going to vomit his way out of any punishment I can give him, I'll do something, okay Cordelia."  
  
Cordelia nodded, almost satisfied, "and how do you intend to deal with him then?" she pressed.  
  
Angel groaned, "I don't know," he grated out.  
  
"What would your father have done, Angelcakes?" Lorne asked, looking up from his magazine.  
  
Angel thought back and remembered numerous times when he'd been disrespectful to his parents. "My father usually took his belt to my backside."  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "sounds good to me."  
  
"You do realise I ate my father?"  
  
"Connor's already sunk you to the bottom of the ocean, what do you have to lose?" Cordy went back to her file while Angel had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
Connor, oblivious to the conversation downstairs, was sitting in bed sulking. He was bored, someone had brought in a few books and magazines, but he had read the books and didn't understand most of the stuff in the magazines. Cordelia had told him if he wanted something else all he had to do was ask, but, as he wasn't speaking to any of them he couldn't ask. He had to go to the bathroom, but he wasn't about to call for help, he started to shift around, he really had to go. Connor glared at the door, he absolutely hated being so dependent on anyone. He continued to squirm, he was tempted to try to make it to the bathroom himself, but he'd tried that a few days ago and had ended up throwing up, and losing control of his bladder at the same time. Connor finally decided calling for help would be better than going through that again.  
  
Angel was still downstairs when he cocked his head to one side and looked up the stairs. Cordelia noticed the glance and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Connor's shifting around in bed a lot, he's probably got to go to the washroom again." Angel started to make his way up the stairs when Cordelia told him to stop.  
  
"Wait until he calls you," when Angel looked as if he was about to argue she reasonably pointed out, "if he doesn't learn to ask for help now, everyone's going to have a much harder time during the next month."  
  
Angel nodded reluctantly and remained downstairs, but listening carefully for any signs of Connor trying to get up by himself, after another couple of minutes they all heard a slightly petulant, "Angel," from upstairs. Cordelia smiled triumphantly as Angel went upstairs.  
  
When Angel got to Connor's door the teen was laying on the covers looking very frustrated and angry, he didn't even notice Angel until he spoke, "Connor, do you need something?" Connor jerked his head up, and glared at Angel, he was upset and angry that he had been surprised. When Connor didn't answer Angel stared at him for a few moments before turning away, "If you don't need anything I'll go back to work."  
  
"No."  
  
Angel turned back and raised an eyebrow, carefully keeping a neutral expression on his face, "Yes?"  
  
Connor glared for another moment before ducking his head and mumbling, "I need to go to the washroom." He didn't look up as Angel crossed the room.  
  
Angel lifted Connor's chin up with a finger and said, "Connor it's okay to ask for help, there's no shame in it." Connor didn't respond except to jerk his head away. He heard Angel sigh, he seemed to do that a lot, and was scooped up and carried into the small washroom. By now Connor was familiar with the routine, do his business and then give a yell so Angel could help him over to the sink and then back to bed. After Angel deposited Connor back into his bed he opened his mouth to say something when Connor rolled onto his stomach and said, "go away."  
  
SMACK!!! Connor was shocked when Angel's hand landed sharply on his backside. He flipped over quickly, wincing and reaching a hand back to rub. His stomach gave a small lurch at the quick movement but it was quickly brushed aside as Angel glared down at him. Angel loomed over him, looking completely fed up. "What do you think you're doing?!" Connor demanded angrily, "you can't do that!"  
  
"Really, and what makes you think that? I'm sick of you acting like a brat Connor, it stops right now! I don't care how angry you are, or how much you don't want to be here, you will start to show some respect and some manners. No one is going to put up with this childish attitude any longer, do you hear me?!"  
  
Connor smirked, "whatever."  
  
Connor shrunk back slightly at the thunderous expression on Angel's face. Angel leaned down until his nose was almost touching his son's. "I can flip you back over and finish what I just started if your attitude doesn't change right now."  
  
The quiet promise in Angel's voice almost made Connor back down but his natural stubbornness overode his sense of self-preservation. "You wouldn't," however he couldn't keep the slight tremor out of his voice.  
  
Angel was slightly amazed at how much guts his kid had, but kept the same angry mask on his face as he said quietly, "I'm going to ask you one more time if you understand what I just said about your behaviour and how it needs to change, think very carefully about your answer because if you give me the wrong one you will not enjoy the consequences."  
  
Connor held Angel's gaze defiantly for a moment before dropping it to his lap.  
  
"Connor do you understand?" Connor refused to look up. Angel waited a moment and then used his finger to lift Connor's chin up, "do you understand?" the words were spoken slowly and with precision, and carried an unmistakable warning.  
  
"Yes sir," the soft reply was enough for Angel who nodded and stepped back. He studied his son for a moment, Connor looked slightly dejected and decidedly sullen. Angel opened his mouth to say something, but decided to give his son time to cool off, with a quiet and unreturned good night he went back downstairs. 


End file.
